Yes Master
by Pink Mascara
Summary: What happens when 2 extremely gorgeous & extremely drunk Shohoku Players challenge each other to a drinking contest? The loser will be the other's slave in a Maid Costume. YAOI on succeeding chaps. RUKAWA & MITSUI. Rating may go up


A/N: my first fic in years. I feel so useless. This is also my first attempt in the humor department. Click on the cute little link at the bottom of the page to review. And please be nice! Onegai??

Warning: Yaoi. There's a high chance that Rating will go up to M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor any of its characters. Except the kitsune ^u^ he's mine. hohoho...

* * *

"Sempai. You cheated." said the Super Rookie as he points to his senior. His finger was on air making a trail suggesting to the ex-MVP that he look at himself. True enough, how could one possibly call this cheating bastard a winner to a drinking contest when in fact, his then white shirt is now soaked and puddles of the amber-coloured fluid surround him.

"Oi Rukawa~" exclaimed Mitsui as he bangs the last bottle of beer to the table. "Rules say the first one to consume all 7 bottles of beer – wins. Nobody said a few spills aren't allowed."

"A few spills? You call that 'a few spills?' a'hou. You're dripping wet."

"Aren't we being talkative?" true, Rukawa has been speaking quite far more words than he usually does. "Face it. I won this one hands down. I chugged my 7 bottles while you're still only on your 4th... or maybe~"

"Maybe?"

"Or maybe you're just too damned scared and now you're chickening out of our bet?" Mitsui let out a sly grin as he reached for another bottle of alcohol.

"Hn. Fine. I'll do it." Rukawa knew that arguing with his sempai is pointless; they've had lots of dares and one-on-one matches before, and believe it or not Mitsui always wins. Whether Mitsui cheats or not, and no matter how long the minutes (sometimes hours) they argue about the results, Rukawa always ends up giving in to his senior.

_Kaede no baka. Why did you surrender that easily? This challenge was the one you're most determined to win. Why give in without putting much of a fight?_

Before further contemplating as to why, he suddenly remembered the reason why the two of them are drinking in the first place. His best friend has been dumped by the goody two shoes oh-so-Mr. Perfect, the one and only love of Hisashi Mitsui's life, the bespectacled boy who is Kogure. The two have been having their 'secret relationship' for a few months now, when glasses-boy broke the bad news that he's suddenly in love with another man. With whom? With someone he would rather not tell who.

"BWAHAHAHA~" was all that Rukawa could hear from his senior as the older man tries to stand up without falling. Clenching the bottle of beer, he slowly moves to and fro the closet and started to rummage through.

"Sempai. What are you doing?"

No answer. Seems like his best friend has lost it. He knew it was a bad idea to drink 7 bottles of beer in such a fast pace. Not only that, but they've already finished 2 bottles of Jose Cuervo[1] and a bottle of Vodka beforehand. So with the first intention of 'drinking with your best buddy to forget the pain' suddenly became a drinking game as alcohol started to kick in.

"Mitsui. I said what are you doing?"

Mitsui suddenly let out an irritatingly boisterous laugh as he hoisted what may look like Rukawa Kaede's worst nightmare. "Found it!"

There it was, a little black dress with white lace and frills along its collar and sleeves. With his free hand, Mitsui pulled something from the closet with what looks like a white apron and a lacy white headdress.

_Oh god. No._ "Oh god, NO!" as Rukawa slowly squirmed away from his sempai.

Mitsui smirked at his kouhai and leaped towards the poor guy. "Now. Be a good boy and wear this." with his tone insinuating a 'wear this or else' manner.

"NO!" though the boy on top is shorter than he is, no matter how hard he tries to break free, he couldn't.

"Wear this, or I'll undress you myself."

Somehow, Rukawa knew that he, being pinned down by a drunken ex-gangster on all four extremities, had no other choice but to submit.

"Fine." He looked irritated and at the same time embarrassed as his sempai let goes.

_God. What the hell? This abomination is embarrassing as it is to look at, what more if I were to wear this? _

He kept on cursing as he starts to strip his clothes off. Piece by piece, he wore the 'thing' he was holding. The black dress.. then the apron.. then the headdress.. and not but not the least, his crotch-restricting stockings.

_Shit this is humiliating._ The dress was tad too short. A few inches bending forward would pull the back part of his skirt up and reveal his oh-so-lovely butt.

"You happy?! You sick freak. Where'd you get this shit anyway?" he scorned .

"Ahh... that's mine." Mitsui replied, of course blushing as he was a bit embarrassed about it.

"who?! Yours?! Why?"

"Errr..." his cheeks were redder than ever. "You see, Kiminobu and I.. uhm.. we're into.. uhm.. we were into role playing."

"Eh?!?"

"ROLE PLAYING STUPID. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

They have been best friends for quite some time now and this has been the first time he heard that his, only best and truest friend, the Ex-Gangster, the highly known as the epitome of masculinity loves to wear kinky Maid's costumes. Then and there images of Mitsui wearing the outfit passed through his mind and god, the heavens know he wanted to puke every single trace of food in his digestive system.

As much as Rukawa wanted to remove the scathing costume off of him, he couldn't. As he remembered that his sempai is his only friend, and he would do anything for him. Especially at this time that Mitsui is in a state of depression. He'll do anything to cheer his best friend up.

With a huge sneer on his face, the older guy stood up crossed his arms and said, "So Rukawa? Ready to be my Slave-Maid?"

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: So what next? Ehehe. Please Review.


End file.
